


Stay for a While

by MeMyselfandI2008



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Closeted Character, Cousin Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s01e06 The House of the Lucky Gander!, Fluff, Gambling, Gambling Addiction, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Inspired by Music, Internalized Homophobia, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), References to Addiction, Romantic Fluff, Song: My Oh My (Camila Cabello)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeMyselfandI2008/pseuds/MeMyselfandI2008
Summary: Donald raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore the twist in his gut as the luckier of the two wiggled his eyebrows. He didn’t want to be around him, he didn’t want hiskidsto be around him.And yet the excitement in Louie's eyes seemed to be enough to break him. He sighed, “Fine, you can stay.”
Relationships: Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Stay for a While

**Author's Note:**

> So, as the tags say, I got inspired by the song My Oh My by Camila Cabello, but I did change a few aspects of this, so it might not fit the song exactly...
> 
> This is also a bit of a rewrite of The House of the Lucky Gander, but it’s not like, a big rewrite or anything. I mostly just added a scene that wasn’t in the episode.
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading!

Over the years, Donald heard many rumors about his cousin, all of which were half true.

Gladstone did enjoy his fair share of "one-night" stands, but none of them were with girls. Most of them, actually, where with him. Gladstone also enjoyed drinking, but it wasn't a light kind of drinking, where you would only drink on certain occasions. No, he would drink himself numb, so he could forget what he did the night prior. Then there was the gambling. Oh, how his cousin loved to gamble. With everything.

“D-squared, you came all the way here,” Gladstone almost pleaded as he ran up to his cousin, “Let me show you guys around,” he flashed him a sly smile, “It’ll be good times...”

Donald raised an eyebrow at him, trying to ignore the twist in his gut as the luckier of the two wiggled his eyebrows. He didn’t want to be around him, he didn’t want his _kids_ to be around him.

And yet the excitement in Louie's eyes seemed to be enough to break him. He sighed, “Fine, you can stay.”

“I can?” Louie grinned wide, turning to look up at Gladstone.

“And _I’m_ coming with you,” Donald smirked, silently making it his goal to prove to Louie just how awful Gladstone really was.

The declaration earned a groan from Louie, who was noticeably disappointed at the outcome.

Gladstone chuckled, and Donald tried to ignore his heart skipping a beat at the look he was giving him, “Before anything else, mind if I talk to you in private, Don?”

Donald's stomach churned—not out of excitement, don’t make him laugh. He could only guess what his cousin wanted to say—to _do_. He gave a small nod in reply, turning to Louie and gently guiding him out into the hall, “Wait outside the door, we won’t be long.”

Louie begrudgingly allowed himself to be moved into the hall, a small, “But—" in protest being the only thing to leave him, as the stern look Donald had given him made any future statement fruitless.

Donald shut the door, sighing and turning to face Gladstone, “What did you—” he hadn’t even gotten the chance to finish his question as the gander pulled him into a tight hug, which surprised Donald, to say the least. He expected a heated kiss, or roaming hands, but this, this was so... gentle, somehow more intimate than anything they’d done in the past.

“I missed you...” his voice was quiet, barely a whisper, “I’m sorry, I just...” he trailed off, keeping his hold on the unluckier duck.

Donald sighed, carefully returning the embrace. It was rare to see Gladstone in such a vulnerable state, and yet Donald was so used to this trembling figure and quiet voice, just not like this. He supposed that’s what made him feel guilty for glaring at him the entire time he’d been in the room.

“I...” Gladstone wanted to kiss him, he really did, but the last thing he needed was for _him_ to find out about his relationship that he’d been keeping secret for so long, “Donnie,” he slowly willed himself to pull away from his cousin, “Thank you for showing up,” he offered a wary smile, “Really.”

“Don’t turn this into a big deal, alright?” Donald crossed his arms, “The only reason I even showed up was because you said you needed help.”

_I_ do _need help,_ he wanted to say, but instead he pulled on a smirk, “Are you _sure_ you didn’t just want to come see me?” he teased, “It has been a while.”

The last time they had been together was a little over a year ago, so yes, it had been a while. A very long while. For the life of him, Donald couldn’t even remember why they had stopped seeing each other. Maybe it was because of the boys. No, now that Donald thought about it, there was no maybe about that factor. They were older and smarter, Donald was sure they’d follow him one day and that was a conversation he was not ready to have.

“Would you be willing to stay?” Gladstone had intertwined their fingers, a sad smile on his face, “Just for a while?”

To anyone else, the question wouldn’t have made any sense, but to Donald, it was a request he could never refuse, even if it got him killed.

He stared at their hands for several seconds, pretending to mull over the question, “Yeah, sure,” he tried to keep his voice quiet, tried to ignore the fear pooling in his stomach at the constant reminder that Louie was just outside the room, most likely trying to listen, maybe even hearing a few broken fragments.

Gladstone opened his mouth to speak, muttering a broken start to a sentences he said so many times before, but instead of finishing it, he squeeze Donald’s hand, giving him a look that was far more loving than Donald thought he deserved.

Donald sighed, smiling. He didn’t want to let go, but he knew he had to, “We better grab Louie before he gets impatient,” he tried to emphasize his words as he spoke just loud enough so said triplet would hear him through the door. He turned around, pulling open the door to find Louie rocking back and fourth on his heels whistling an inconspicuous tune, his eyes darting every which way. He definitely tried to listen to their conversation.

“So...” he looked up at his two uncles, “What were you talkin’ about?” he asked. He had just barely caught fragments of their conversation, and from what he heard the two seemed to reach an agreement on something. What that something was, he wasn’t sure.

“Oh, just boring adult stuff,” Gladstone waved his hand dismissively, “You wouldn’t be interested in it.”

Louie hummed in suspicion, glancing between them.

“Hey, tell you what, Lou,” the gander offered a wide grin, “Why don't I show you the best places to win big time."

That, just as Donald predicted it would, quickly occupied Louie's attention, and the question from before was forgotten. He grabbed Gladstone's sleeve, pulling him along and asking him a million questions a minute.

Donald followed the two close behind, his shoulders relaxing as a content sigh left him. It was good to see Gladstone again, even if Donald didn’t like his habits, even if his kids liked him more, even if Scrooge disapproved of everything the lucky gander stood for, he was glad to see him.

Because deep down, hidden away from the world, he knew he loved him.


End file.
